Wish For You on a Falling Star
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: I'm BACK! HAH! You can't get rid of me!!!!! ::pauses as every stares at her:: Um... nevermind. This is yaoi- YAOI- Taito! No Koushiro... dear god, I must be mad...


Wish For You On a Falling Star  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or this song, for god's sake. If I DID, I WOULD TELL EVERYONE AND HAVE ALL IZZY AND DAISUKE EPISODES AND THE WORLD WOULD GOVERN ON PIXIE STICKS AND PEPSI!  
  
Daisuke: ... I want your world.  
  
Kay: I know. So do I.  
  
Author's Notes: Like many of my pathetic fanfics, I have NO idea what this will be. Most likely it will be Digimon, involving YAOI. Turn back now if you don't like boy/boy relations. As in "relationships". Uh-huh, y'all heard me right. Yaoi. Yoai Yaoi. Yaoi yaoi yaoi. ^_^ I LOVE IT! Heh. Get that all?  
  
Daisuke: I'm not sure I did. I think you have to explain clearer. I don't quite understand.  
  
Kay: Oh shut up, Mr. I-Have-To-Make-Everything-Hard!  
  
Daisuke: Just doin' my job! ^_^  
  
Kay: Where was I? Oh yes! ^_^ I've deeecided... TAITO! YAY! And... S2! Sadly, the lyrics don't really go with it, but... um... um... yeah! I just changed them a little... replaced all the "she's" with "he's" and such... The song parts are in ///... Read on! If ye dare! Journey! Journey! Jou-  
  
Daisuke: ::shoves gag in her mouth::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Oh, yeah yeah  
  
I'm wishin' on a fallin' star  
  
Wonderin' where you are//  
  
Taichi Kamiya stared up at the dark overhead night sky that was sprinkled with shards of shining stars throughout it's canopy. No moon, low breeze, silence throughout the house while he stood on the balcony outside his apartment; a lone figure with his head turned to the sky, an unreadable look on his face.  
  
Would anyone who really knew this chesnut haired boy with large warm and boyant brown eyes look at him, they wouldn't have recognized him.  
  
The usually stubborn happy-go-lucky expression that so habitually crossed his dark tanned features was gone, replaced by a sad haunting lingering in those beautiful coffee brown eyes.  
  
//I wish  
  
Wish for you on a falling star  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I ever cross your mind  
  
In the warm sunshine?//  
  
Sitting on the balcony railing, his back leaning against the cool side of the building to balance, the former leader of the Digidestined closed his eyes. The wind rustled gently through his brown tresses, but the loud exhale he gave was more than enough to block it out.  
  
"Yamato..." The head bowed, a depressed, quiet look came over his face.  
  
"I wish you would come back..."  
  
//He's from the city of angels  
  
Black baby divas   
  
James Dean in cable  
  
Never know what he means to me  
  
I fell for the boy that's on tv//  
  
How many times had he thought of him? He'd lost count so long ago. It became routine. Wake up, think of Yamato, eat breakfast, think of Yamato, play soccor, think of Yamato...  
  
Taichi sighed, the sound just barely making itself heard. How many weeks had it been since the former holder of the Crest of Friendship had gotten that record deal? Since he left for some distant glory different than that which Taichi could give him. Tokyo. Mushashi. Then, the tour in America. New York and LA. Beaten postcards from places all over, scribbled messages, and rare short phone calls.  
  
He kept every postcard.  
  
//Had a counter affair  
  
He wore a green suit and ever'body was there  
  
That was the time and place that he looked into my eyes//  
  
Of course, Taichi had seen pictures of him. Magazines for teenagers and adults alike, glossy surfaces that caught his rebellious smirk perfectly as if it'd come from Taichi's memory mostly. He bought as many as his vague allowance allowed, staring at the pictures in some desperate ache to see the blonde for himself. In every picture he smiled. Every single one. There was no scowl or worried frown or blush that Taichi valued so much.   
  
It had occurred to him numerous times that maybe Yamato smiled because he was happy. That made Taichi feel slightly better, but at the end of the day, his best friend was somewhere in some distant city, singing in the heat of lights and crowds screaming at him. There had even been TV appearences. Talk shows, that Taichi taped like some obsessive fan.  
  
His favorite was at an awards ceremony-- the camera had just captured a glimpse of the Yamato Ishida that Taichi knew so well. Standing slightly defensive, caught off guard by some unknown flash, he had jerked and looked startled and irritated. The pure Ishida expression. Taichi treasured it, watched it over and over, watched the fake, insencire smile fade. It was the first "true emotion" he'd seen from him since he left.  
  
Taichi wished he would give a real smile for the cameras.  
  
//Shook your head around and   
  
Never gonna be the same again  
  
Never had to be on a movie screen  
  
To be the leadin' man in all my dreams//  
  
Taichi shivered slightly. The night air was cool against his skin, even though his shirt sleeves were draped over his wrists in folds of blue sweater fabric.   
  
It was winter almost-- the fall air was getting too cold, biting at people's skin instead of brushing it. Yamato hadn't even seen the summer at home. He'd left just as spring was coming to a close.   
  
Taichi hoped he would come home. At least for Christmas. At least one time.  
  
Just once so that he could see him one more time.  
  
He'd do anything to have those startling blue eyes to look into his.  
  
//Shooby doo wop and scooby snacks  
  
Met a fly guy and I can't relax  
  
The only problem is he's a movie star//  
  
It had all happened so fast that Taichi still remembered those days as a whirlwind of confusion and silent agony. He'd been happy for Yamato- he'd been waiting to be discovered for his musical talent properly for a very long time. Music was a part of him-- something Taichi wouldn't deny him, no matter how much it hurt to see his friend and secret obsession pack up every bag and leave on the plane that had taken him to his new height of popularity.  
  
Suddenly, everything went haywire and Yamato just didn't come back.  
  
'It's only one more concert, they say,' his beautifully voiced friend had said over the phone, calmly assuring him.  
  
'Only one more concert.'  
  
Taichi closed his eyes painfully. "It was always one more, wasn't it, Yamato-kun?"  
  
//Oh, my friends, they won't believe me  
  
If they could only see me  
  
At the risk of sounding cheesy  
  
I think I fell for the boy on TV//  
  
Taichi wasn't sure when he fell in love with his best friend. Somewhere a little after they were stuck in the Digital World- a little before they destroyed Piedmon. It had grown into a warm, smoulding fire of a secret he held in his chest, always wanting to blurt it out like everything else. Unable to, it was all he could do to keep his hands off the blonde musician.  
  
He knew it was pathetic, even sad. Like a Romeo and Juliet tragedy-- he couldn't have Yamato because Yamato was famous now and had places to be. And Yamato couldn't have him because he was no one important anymore. And even if he was, he'd seen all the pretty girls that his love had escorted, their blonde and black hair perfect to the last strand, their make up complimenting their large eyes and their trim figure fitting into the dress like a glove. Vixens, as Takeru said Yamato called them.   
  
In the end, all he could do was wish. Hope.  
  
For something that could never come true.  
  
//I wish  
  
Wish for you on a falling star  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I ever cross your mind   
  
in the warm sunshine?//  
  
"Do you even think about me anymore, Yama-kun?" Taichi murmered, tears silently filling his dark sorrowful eyes.   
  
"I miss you so much." He bit his lip. If only he would come home... just once, so he could see him again. To see how much he had changed meant everything. Would he even care who Taichi was? Would he even know?  
  
Two seasons, half a year, of being apart had only made his heart break even more. At least when he lived here, and Taichi could see his perfect blue eyes the color of the ocean, and his beautiful thin figure and vunerable expressions. His sun-ridden blond hair and unexpected moods would be welcome any day, for any moment.  
  
Now, all he had was pictures and old letters.  
  
//He's from the city of angels  
  
Black baby Divas  
  
James Dean in cable  
  
Never know what he means to me  
  
I fell for the boy that's on TV//  
  
Sometimes Taichi wondered if he was happy. The smiles were always there, but they seemed to forced and fake. Like a stiff representation of what he was used to. Whenever Taichi had seem him smile- really, truly smile- it was like a bright sun breaking through dark rain clouds. A beautiful sight, even if it never lasted for very long.  
  
'Won't you smile for me once, Yamato-kun? Just pretend the camera is me, so I can have one memory forever of you like that... not these stupid pictures of you looking like some mannequin..."  
  
Taichi felt a tear slide down his cheek as he took a deep shuddering breath.  
  
'I fell in love with you. I will always wait. Please...'  
  
'Please come home soon.'  
  
//Ever'body knows his name  
  
They wanna take his picture in the glass you came  
  
But I just wanna be there when he's down  
  
Down, be there when he's down//  
  
Taichi knew what he wanted. He didn't want these pictures or videos or songs that he listened to continually, imagining it was Yamato talking to only him. He wanted the real thing- the real heart and soul. He wanted to make him smile and laugh when he was upset and in devestating tears. He wanted to balance him.  
  
No picture or song compared to the feeling of making him laugh.  
  
//I don't want his autograph  
  
Just want to call him up and make him laugh  
  
Never had to be on a movie screen  
  
To be the leading man in all my dreams//  
  
Taichi grinned wistfully, his longing to hold him in his embrace just once nearly overwhelming him. Yamato was always perfect to him- an angel. A beautiful creature that made no sense. Even with that, though, he still needed him. Wanted him forever. It was a powerful force, to want to see him just once, but there was never any relief from it.  
  
He never came home.   
  
'Come back. Just once, Yama-kun. I miss you so much. Takeru does too, and I know Izzy and the others miss you.'  
  
'You don't have to be famous to be my number one star.'  
  
//Shooby doo wop and scooby snacks  
  
I met a fly guy and I can't relax  
  
Only problem is he's a movie star  
  
Oh, my friends, they won't believe me  
  
If they could only see me  
  
At the risk of sounding cheezy  
  
I think I fell for the boy on TV//  
  
Sadly, no matter how much Taichi begged in his mind with the stars-- wished hard as though he thought it might help make it come true-- there was still no Yamato Ishida.  
  
Every night, he came out here. Always wishing and hoping for the impossible. By now, he knew it was stupid to come out here night after night, just watching the stars. It didn't matter. If it would help, just in the smallest bit, he would do it. In a way, it felt as if he were doing it as something for Yamato. Waiting like an act of a lover.  
  
'Come home, love. We're all waiting.'  
  
//I wish  
  
Wish for you on a falling star  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I ever cross your mind   
  
in the warm sunshine?//  
  
No matter how impossible the wish was, Taichi knew he couldn't stop. It was all he had left now of the blond angel he had befriended and fallen in love with, except for glossed magazine shots of fake looking smiles and songs that vibrated with everything Taichi dreamed of. It was as if he could listen and hear that voice in his ear again. Even though he wasn't singing to him-- when he heard it, the world melted away, and all he could do was listen.  
  
'I bought every one of your CDs, Yamato. Every single one- even the singles with songs on the CDs.'  
  
Taichi almost laughed, but instead choked back a struggling sob. 'Pathetic, yeah, I know. But sometimes we thick headed love sick idiots do things like that.'  
  
'I don't want you rich and famous and on every cover of every book. I want you here next to me now.'  
  
//He's from the city of angels  
  
Black baby Divas  
  
James Dean in cable  
  
Never know what he means to me  
  
I fell for the boy that's on TV//  
  
Taichi fought back tears that threatened to fall from his misting eyes. It'd been so long without him. So long, having to bear it all.  
  
'We still need you-- I definatly still need you. I never stopped, and I never will.'  
  
During the day, Taichi moved like a zombie, in a routine that made him feel like he was living another life. One was spent in the day, playing soccer, helping the new Digidestined. The other was lived by night, hidden out by the stars, wishing for the impossible.  
  
Impossible, maybe. But they had all done some impossible things, hadn't they?  
  
//Wish for you on a falling star  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
  
And I' m wondering where you are  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I cross your mind?  
  
In the warm sunshine//  
  
Taichi leaned further against the building side, and sniffed. It seemed like he'd wished on so many stars that he knew each one, and yet nothing every happened.   
  
But what else could he do?  
  
Yamato moved around so much there was no chance of phone calls unless somehow Yamato found the time in between practice and public appearances to get in a quick word. These conversations were quick and hurried, only five minutes long usually. The postcards were few, although long, and there was never a returning address.  
  
So he waited.  
  
//So I wished for you on a bright shining star  
  
Everywhere I look there you are there you are  
  
The boy in the green suit  
  
He took my breath away  
  
And now I look to the sky for a better day//  
  
He was never very good at waiting, but he had to try.  
  
Taichi raised his face to the sky, scanning it for something he couldn't find. It was like this every night, and although his head and most of his usual blunt stubborn thickheadedness were disgusted with this act, he couldn't help but do it over and over again.  
  
It was as if, as long as he kept looking, he just might find something.  
  
'Where are you now, Yamato?' he mused. 'Some Japanese city up north? Did they take you back to America? The sun-bleached California you described?'  
  
//To the beach all, and scooby snacks  
  
I met a fly guy and I can't relax  
  
Never had to be on a movie screen  
  
Cause he's the leading man in all my dreams//  
  
Taichi knew he could keep waiting, and would continue to do so.  
  
He had the courage to keep on hoping, in spite of the danger his heart might be broken in the end.  
  
After all, there was never any sign that Yama-kun had cared in any way for him besides friendship. The occassional hand hold in danger, a rare arm around the shoulder or push on the chest when they fought.  
  
It could all be for nothing, but Taichi wouldn't care.  
  
//I wish  
  
Wish for you on a falling star  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I ever cross your mind   
  
in the warm sunshine?//  
  
Most people would say he was going crazy. Taichi Kamiya? That big-haired soccer freak? Waiting up every night and wishing on stars for something out of his reach? It was a good point, but Taichi knew it was all different. Yamato was his friend, his love, the one person he cared about more than anything and would give life for besides his own family. In the end, it really wasn't so crazy.  
  
He had to wait. It was something that he felt compelled to do-- something he even cherished. Because someday, if he waited long enough, Yamato had to come home.  
  
When he did, Taichi would be sure to welcome him with arms wide open.  
  
//He's from the city of angels  
  
Black baby Divas  
  
James Dean in cable  
  
Never know what he means to me  
  
I fell for the boy that's on TV//  
  
Taichi fingered another magazine clipping, silent tears fading away and a soft smile on his face replacing them.   
  
'Someday... someday, Yama-kun.'  
  
Once he came, no matter how different he would be from success, everything would be alright. It had to be.   
  
Taichi would not have it any other way.  
  
//I wish  
  
Wish for you on a falling star  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I ever cross your mind   
  
in the warm sunshine?//  
  
'I love you Yamato Ishida.'  
  
Taichi slowly let the clipping fall through his fingers, watching as it fluttered in the breeze as it fell down the stories to the lit street below. He kept watching until if finally disappeared from view.  
  
As this was done, he sat back again for his ultimate purpose.  
  
To wait.  
  
//He's from the city of angels  
  
Black baby Divas  
  
James Dean in cable  
  
Never know what he means to me  
  
I fell for the boy that's on TV//  
  
Far away, in another city where the lights were even brighter and more sharp to the eye, a lone blone boy stared up at the stars, tears streaming down his face from brilliant ocean blue eyes that seemed to blend with the night sky.  
  
'I hope you wait, Taichi.'  
  
The boy looked down at his hand for a moment as he stood on the balcony.  
  
The ticket for the morning train to Obadia was laying in his palm.  
  
'Because I'm finally coming home to you.'  
  
//On TV  
  
Wishin' wishin' way  
  
Why  
  
He's from  
  
He's from  
  
The angels...//  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
::curtain rises to show Daisuke and Kay dressed in Hawaiin outfits, complete with flower necklaces and flowers in their hair::  
  
Kay: ::leaning back in lawnchair and sipping Hawaiin drink:: Hola, amigos! Despite the fact that this wasn't very good... I did a fic! YAY!  
  
Daisuke: Hehehehe- I think we deserve a break after that grueling piece of fanfic above! Don't you, Kay?!  
  
Kay: Amen, Dai's-kun. Here's a toast to my second Taito- first uploaded!   
  
Daisuke: I'll drink to that!   
  
Both: ::sip drinks and grin at readers tauntingly:: WE DARE YOU TO REVIEW!  
  
Kay: If I get some good onces, maybe I'll make that sequel...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
